Nightmare
by avscarlet
Summary: Teriakan seorang Artemis Fowl di tengah malam adalah sesuatu yang sangat tidak diantisipasi oleh Butler. Terlebih lagi penyebab teriakan tersebut. Untuk event Festival Fandom Barat.


**Disclaimer:** Artemis Fowl © Eoin Colfer

 **Warning(s):** OOC. Typo(s). One-shot.

 _Happy Reading!_

Butler membuka matanya lebar-lebar begitu mendengar teriakan majikannya di tengah malam. Sang pengawal pribadi bertubuh besar itu mengenakan mantelnya dan berderap menuruni tangga menuju kamar Artemis. Pintu kamar tersebut tertutup rapat, tapi dia bisa mendengas deru nafas Artemis yang terengah-engah dibaliknya. Tanpa membuang waktu, dia mendobrak pintu hingga terlepas dari engselnya.

"Artemis, ada apa?" tanya Butler panik.

Artemis tidak menjawab. Bocah berumur dua belas tahun itu duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan wajah lebih pucat dari biasanya dan rambut hitam yang berantakan. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan sorot matanya menampakkan ketakutan, seolah dia habis dikejar oleh hantu. Yang tentu saja tidak mungkin, karena hantu itu tidak ada. Dan kalau memang benar hantu itu ada dan mengejar Artemis, efeknya tidak akan separah ini.

"Artemis," panggil Butler.

Namun tetap tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulut Artemis. Sorot ketakutan tak kunjung hilang dari kedua manik birunya.

Rasa panik memenuhi diri majikannya itu, kemudian diguncang-guncangkannya kedua bahunya. "Apa yang telah terjadi, Artemis? Kau tidak apa-apa?" desak Butler. Namun karena sekali lagi dia menemukan kesunyian, sang pengawal pribadi melanjutkan perkataannya. "Apakah para polisi melacak jejakmu? Atau ada yang menyusup dan menyerangmu?"

Kemudian dia terkesiap. "Atau jangan-jangan para peri itu!" Butler mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Artemis lebih keras. "Artemis, katakan padaku, apa mereka kemari dan mencoba membunuhmu? Katakan padaku, Artemis!"

Bagi sebagian besar orang, mungkin semua ucapan Butler sebelumnya terdengar seperti racauan yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal, tapi karena ini ada hubungannya dengan Artemis Fowl, semua hal bisa terjadi. Bocah dua belas tahun yang dijuluki _criminal mastermind_ itu sudah biasa berurusan dengan berbagai macam tindakan kriminal. Mulai dari merusak sistem keamanan suatu bank, sampai dengan menculik peri demi emas mereka, seperti yang dilakukannya baru-baru ini.

Artemis tiba-tiba membuka mulutnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun kemudian menutupnya kembali.

"Tak apa Artemis, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Benarkah ini karena peri-peri itu?"

Artemis menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan?" tanya Butler memastikan. Artemis menggeleng lagi. "Lalu, apa yang terjadi?"

"A-aku.." Artemis akhirnya berbicara.

"Ya?" desak Butler.

"A-aku..." Artemis menelan ludahnya, seolah meneruskan kalimatnya membutuhkan tekad yang sangat besar. "...mengalami mimpi buruk."

Butler memandang Artemis dengan pemandangan kosong selama beberapa detik. Terperangah akan ucapan ajaib majikannya. Namun kemudian dia memandang Artemis sambil tersenyum lembut. Memang beginilah seharusnya anak umur dua belas tahun bertingkah.

"Kau mau menceritakannya padaku?"

Artemis mengangguk. "Aku bermimpi bahwa ayahku.. Dia..."

Dan isakan keras pun keluar dari mulut Artemis. Bocah itu menanis tersedu-sedu. Pemandangan yang belum pernah dilihat Butler selama ini. Pemandangan yang belum pernah dilihat oleh siapapun.

Butler mengusap punggung Artemis lembut, berusaha untuk menenangkannya. "Apa yang terjadi dengan ayahmu?"

Lama sekali Artemis hanya terisak tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Butler. Setelah isakannya sedikit mereda, bocah itu menjawab, "Dalam mimpiku, dia dibunuh dengan kejam oleh segerombolan mafia di tempat bersalju."

Butler tertegun. Bagi seorang anak berumur dua belas tahun yang sangat mengidolakan ayahnya seperti Artemis, mimpi itu pastilah sangat menyeramkan. Apalagi saat ini Artemis Senior sedang tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Kemungkinan mimpi tersebut menjadi kenyataan tidaklah kecil.

Sekali lagi, Butler mengusap punggung Artemis dengan lembut. Namun kali ini anak itu sudah lebih tenang dari sebelumnya, sehingga dia melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Butler dan kembali berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Kau tahu itu hanya mimpi, Artemis. Seperti yang selalu kau percayai selama ini, mimpi bukanlah pengelihatan tentang masa depan," kata Butler, membuat Artemis menarik selimutnya sampai ke ujung kepala untuk menutupi rona merah samar yang muncul di kedua pipi pucatnya. "Aku yakin, Mr Fowl pasti baik-baik saja di luar sana."

"Ya, Butler, kurasa kau benar," jawab Artemis dari balik selimut, sudah kembali menjadi dirinya. "Terima kasih sudah melihat keadaanku, sekarang kau boleh pergi."

Butler tak bisa menahan senyum kecil yang tiba-tiba tersungging di wajahnya saat mengucapkan "Baik, Master Artemis."

Dengan senyum masih tersungging, Butler membalikkan badan dan berjalan melalui pintu yang rusak. Sebelum melangkah lebih jauh, dia mendengar Artemis memanggilnya.

Butler berbalik, dan dilihatnya Artemis masih meringkuk di balik selimut. Rupanya dia belum sepenuhnya kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri.

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin kau melakukan pencarian tentang Mafiya Russia, tampaknya mereka memiliki dendam pada Ayah dan berkemungkinan untuk memanfaatkan peristiwa kehilangannya untuk keuntungan mereka sendiri."

"Baik, Artemis."

"Dan jangan lupa panggilkan tukang kayu untuk mengganti pintu kamarku. Tidur dengan udara dingin tidak cocok untukku."

"Baik, Artemis. Apakah hanya itu saja?"

Hening sesaat, sampai Butler mengira majikannya itu sudah kembali terlelap. Namun kemudian Artemis berkata pelan, "Sebenarnya ada satu hal lagi..."

Butler mengerutkan kening, heran. "Apa itu?"

Terdengar suara Artemis menghela nafas panjang dari balik selimut. Kemudian selimut itu tersingkap, menampakkan seorang Artemis Fowl dengan ekspresinya yang biasa.

"Ini semua tidak pernah terjadi, Butler." katanya tegas. "Kau turun untuk pergi ke kamar mandi, kemudian tersandung dan menimpa pintu kamarku hingga engselnya rusak."

Sebuah senyum kecil kembali muncul di wajah Butler. "Ya, Artemis. Punggungku sekarang masih terasa sakit karenanya."

Artemis balas tersenyum. "Ya, karena itu sebaiknya kau istirahat sekarang. Selamat malam, Butler."

"Selamat malam, Artemis," balasnya, kemudian berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke kamarnya sambil memegang punggungnya yang tidak sakit.

 **-END-**


End file.
